You make me Feel Loved
by SigneSkou
Summary: Both Kid and Crona have been broken up with by Anya and Hiro. Kid takes it rather nicely but Crona, not so much. What happens when Kid sees Crona have a panic attack? Can Kid make Crona feel better in any way, and can they overcome the upcoming challenge that will come with the new friendship? Will turn darker and have MATURE themes
1. Sticks and stones may break my bones

**Stick and stones may break my bones**

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Anya yelled at Kid who was laying on the floor crying about how Liz and Patty had moved picture frames and candles out of proportion and had broken a vase in the process and now everything was imperfect and out of balance.

"How can you NOT see it?, it's completely destroyed" Kid hissed out through his teeth. He laid on his knees forehead touching the grund, tears falling from his eyes while he pulled at his hair.

"Completely destroyed, it's completely destroyed" he repeated to himself.

"You already fixed it what more do you want? Ugh, What is wrong with you, the only thing you care about is stupid symmetry. You don't even care about me" Anya screamed then stormed out of the room. Few moments later Kid had stopped sobbing and slowly sat up arms hanging limp and a empty expiation on his face. He stod up and started walking up the stairs and into his room he pulled out a book and sat on the bed to read trying to distract himself.

An hour later Anya was standing in the doorway, looking at him. He looked back at her "Kid, we need to talk..." Anya's face was serious. "I know it was rude of me to yell at you but you have to admit that your illness is getting in the way of our relationship" he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and put in the book perfectly. "And that got me thinking," She looked down. "It seems like you value symmetry more then me, or... have it always been that way?" Kid, facing the bookshelf, looked down slightly.  
"Oh..." Anya frowned. Kid turned around to look at her "Anya, I really like you, I really do. But I think I just need some time to clear my head and think this through." "You mean you want to break up with me?" Anya's expression changed in a second. "You said you loved me, and now you say you don't even know if you have feelings for me?" Kid Looked away. "Was it all a lie?" Kid looked up again but he still hesitated "...no" Anya took a step back. "Maybe you're right, maybe we should break up but don't come crying when you realize just how much you actually love me." Anya said loudly and walked out with heavy steps, he could hear her slam the front door when she walked out.

'I should take a walk maybe go see father... Kid thought to himself'.

* * *

"Hiro... please... please don't leave me..." Crona cried out. She had collapsed on to the floor. Hiro stood in the middle of her room. He sighed at her "Crona, you are too clingy, you are too dependent on me you can't do anything by yourself." Hiro put a hand on his forehead, he sighed again. Crona looked down at her lap "But you know I can't help it, Stein told you too." She clenched her hands and clung to her dress. "You know I can't help it..." she repeated quietly. "But you can't have someone love you if you keep pushing them away..." Hiro turned around facing the door "...and you can't make someone love you because you're too afraid to talk to anyone. You won't let ME in." he said and walked out but didn't close the door behind him.

Corna could feel the sobs build up in her throat. She turned around and took hold of her pillow and crawled into her corner hugging the pillow tightly and started sobbing.

* * *

Kid was just about to enter the school when he saw Hiro walk out he must haven't have seen because he only looked at the ground before him. He had a pretty serious almost mad looking face. Kid knew him and Crona had been dating so he automatically thought it must have something to do with her. So instead of going to his father he chose to go see if Crona was okay. He hadn't even entered the corridors that Crona's cell was before he head loud hysterical crying. He began to run down the halls to her cell. When he got there the door was open he want in and looked over in her usual corner and the sight horrified him.


	2. You are not alone

**You're not alone**

When Kid stepped into Crona's cell he saw his friend hiding in the corner, shaking, pushing her back up against the wall and trying to make herself as small as possible. The poor girl was hyperventilating while crying loudly. She was far into a panic attack, her eyes wide open like she had seen a murder. She was holding onto her pillow so tightly that if she were to squeeze it just a bit harder she would tear it apart. Kid was frozen in place for a few seconds he felt his heart sink. It pained him seeing her upset and this heartbreaking. He then slowly made his way to her, kneeing down, she felt a hand gently touch her upper arm. The tears were still running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, Crona didn't resist, her mind was so clouded that she let go of the pillow and through her arms around the person she not jet knew who was and kept crying.

"It's okay, I'm here" Kid gently whispered to her while storking her the back if her head. Although his heart was aching seeing her this way he couldn't deny he liked having her so venerable in his arms, he would rarely get the chance to hold her like this because of Maka. He so wanted her to know that he was there for her and was more happy to help. She is an very uneasy and shy girl but she is also an incredibly sweetheart, selfless and just a genuine person. Which makes what Medusa did to her even more horrible.

Crona now slowly realizing what was going on around her after hearing Kid's voice. She started to feel uneasy and nervous which making her shake but hoped Kid didn't notice. Even though Kid was a 'almost' close friend, she still didn't know how to behave around him. He had been a support in some of her 'situations', not as much as Maka though but he had been the first in line when she needed someone and Maka wasn't around, which wasn't that often. He had been so caring and understanding when she was going through her depressing days. But she had still been so shy and scared to talk to him, it seemed like he understod why, though. But after that she still didn't feel all that comfortable around him.

10 minutes later he pulled back letting his hand fall and insteed gently holding her wrists, "What happened?" he asked worried after she had calmed down. Crona looked ashamed, she didn't want him to worry about her. "No-Nothing..." she looked down her uneven bangs covering her eyes. "Judging by your current state it dosen't look like nothing, Crona, please tell me what he did to you" Crona's head snapped up "He didn't do anything to me, please don't go after him!" she said loudly, she instantly felt embarrassed for being so loud, just added to depression. All her negative feelings started to overwhelm her again and made her cry once more. "NO-NO, don't worry I won't do anything to him... W-Why are you crying again?" Kid asked confused. "I don't know, I-It just hurts, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to deal with all of this." she cried out, her hands went up her arms as she hugged herself. He sighed softly and pulled her in for another hug "He broke up with you didn't he?" he said almost hoping he was wrong. She let out a loud cry, which Kid figured must had been a yes. It pained him to know he couldn't do much, but to hold her and help her let out her emotions.

After a few more moments of her bowling her eyes out with her face buried in Kid's chest, she began to speak but it was almost unclear because of her sobs "He told me I was clingy and I couldn't make anyone care enough for me because of my fears..." Her tears had stained Kid's blazer and was starting to bug him but he tried his hardest to keep focus on Crona "-and he didn't want to be around or help me anymore, I don't have anyone anymore..." 'You have me' Kid thought "You have Maka, don't you?" "After she and Soul got together I haven't seen her that much" she sniffed. A few minuts past as Kid thought for a bit, Crona had now slightly calmed down and was just letting out small hiccups and holding on to Kid's chest listening to his gentle heartbeat. "Crona..." Kid said trying to sound as soothing as possible. "Are you sure this is about Hiro, and not the feeling of being alone and unprotected?" Crona was silent. "Crona I know what you're going thought and I know it hard for you, I also know that you and haven't been together long enough for you to open up and even fall in love with him yet" He put his hands on her cheeks and made her look into his honey golden eyes. "Be honest with yourself, you know it as well as I do, you're not comfortable this way... You are a wonderful girl and I don't like to see a friend in pain... don't do this to yourself". She kept silent, trying to avoid his gaze.

Crona was already a fragile person, he could only imagine what she would do if she was left alone. Kid let out a quick sigh, got on his feet fixed his blazer then began to speak again while looking at the window "It's getting late I should be on my way back, I think it would be best if you came along, you can sleep with me at the mansion. Liz and Patty is not going to be home the next two days" Crona looked up, her expression was a mix of confusion and shock. "WHAT?!" Kid thought about what he had just said and started to intently blush, it had sounded like he had invited her to have sex with him. He mentally face-palming himself for his careless startment. "TH-THAT CAME OUT WRONG!..." he cleared his throat and collecting himself "We have two guestrooms you can choose from" "...Oh..." she said a bit more calm, then it hit her what he meant and her body went tense all over again. 'He wants me to stay with him until tomorrow? no, I can't do that, what if I embarrass myself infornt of him or does something stupid, he will then think I'm weird and then hate me, I can't deal with more people hating me, I can't do it, no, no-no-no-no-no...' she was then pulled out of her thoughts by Kid's voice "Crona? Are you okay?" "It's fine, you don't need to do that I'll just stay here..." she said nervously "No, I won'r risk you getting hurt if I know I could have done something. Please, you don't need to worry" Crona was intimidated by him, she was afraid he would get angry with her but she was also afraid of what would happen but she chose to go with him, maybe her could hide in the gueatroom.

* * *

Crona was tense all the way to Kid's house. She was lightly shaking because of the silence between them. Crona's thoughts had began to wonder again 'was he upset with her? was he angry? was he annoyed that he had to be the one to find her and take her home?' those were some of the few thought that flew through her head before... "We're here".

They went in and Kid showed her the two bedrooms and ended up in the first room,

he then went out of the room and later came back with a peachy pink nightgown and a white tshirt and a red par of tartan bottoms, "I got you one of Liz's nightgowns but I didn't know if it was too revealing for you liking so I got you one of my tshirts and one of my buttons, I hope you don't mind" he said shyly laying it out on the end of the bed. "No, i-it's okay" he gave her a small smile that turn more worried as he sat down he then gestured for her to do the same. "Crona, if you start to feel like you want to hurt yourself, please, don't do it. If you do feel like that, let me know no matter if I'm asleep or not. okay?" He had turned to face her completely, and she could see the pain in his eyes. -They were both reminded of three months ago when some kids had been talking about Crona and she had heard them when she had walked out from one of their classes. She had listened around the corner for ten minuts after she had heard enough she had ran down to her room, sat in her corner. The fresh memory had stung so bad she had open one of her drowers and found her new unused pencil sharpener then pulled out the blade from and ended up cutting three times on her left forearm. She had started bleeding lightly but the pain was all she wanted then. Maka had followed her but couldn't keep up with Crona's fast pace. She had found Crona then she took her to professer Stein and got her arm wrapped in bandages much to Crona's disliking and embarrassment.- "O-Okay,I will." she said quietly as he smiled at her then walked to the door, taking hold of the doornoob, looking back and they said their goodnights and then closed it behind him. Crona walked to the end of the large kingsized bed, took her clothes off and put on the nightgown and herself in the fullbody mirror in the corner. It looked a bit loose in the chest area but otherwise it would fit but it showed so much that it still made her uncomfortable so she took it off and went with Kid's clothes instead it was softer then she had expected no wonder he like this. It mad her faintly blush when she thought about Kid wear it and it made her wonder if it had his scent on it, It did. Why did it make her feel so funny? she thought as she then crawled in under the duvet, she laid there thinking with it hiked over her nose. As time went by she dossed off and fell asleep.


End file.
